the forbidden love
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: HPSSDM slashing not for the weak minded


By Rachel Allen

Harry stepped off of the train keen to start his final year at Hogwarts. Suddenly a recognisable tall dark figure walked past and caught Harry's eye, it was professor Snape. Harry held his breath and closed his eyes but all he could see was not blackness but the gothic professor surrounded in hearts.

[With Ron and Hermione

Harry could not believe himself; he was

falling for the one teacher he hated! He

resulted in telling Ron and Hermione about

the feelings he had for Snape and what he

saw when he closed his eyes, both Ron and

Hermione sat there with their mouths

completely wide open. "Should I tell him?"

Harry asked hoping he would be able to get

them to shut their mouths. Then he bowed

his head as if he was about to cry when Ron

shouted "That is completely disgusting!" and

with a jerk of the head Harry looked up to

find Ron giving a disgusted look. All of a

sudden the carriage door flung open and

professor Snape stepped in to the carriage

and sat next to Harry. #what is going on with me, I

can't have feelings for Snape# he thought then

Snape snapped "what did you just say

Potter!" completely freaked out at what the

potions master had just said to him he

stuttered "I-I haven't s-said anything."

Giving a very unconvinced look to Harry he

said "very well potter, if you said nothing if

I have my wand repeat what you just said,

you won't hide your head in your hands?"

Just realising what Severus had just said it was too late, snapes wand had started to repeat Harry's thoughts.

[Wand

What is going on with me, I can't have feelings for Snape!

Harry suddenly felt embarrassed and

ashamed and ran out of the carriage when it

stopped. "Potter, come back, come back and

explain!" roared Snape as Harry ran into

the castle but Harry didn't stop. "If you

don't mind me saying sir. You're a right fowl

git you know that!" snapped Ron, surprised

and shocked at what he had just heard his

wand say, Snape started to ponder all of the

times he saw Harry's book with little hearts

and the initials S.S written in them. "That

explains it." Snape said to himself only loud

enough for Hermione to hear him, "what

professor, that explains what?" Hermione

asked the baffled potions master.

[Walking in a corridor

"Ever since Cho Chang and Potter broke up

he has been drawing little hearts with my

initials in them." Snape calmly said as he,

Ron and Hermione stepped into Snape's

office, finally saying something after his bit

"we have to do something, but if you don't

love Harry back Snape, we'll lose him."

"What do you mean lose him Ronald?"

Hermione asked in a very worried tone.

"What I mean is that if Snape doesn't love

Harry and he takes it the wrong way he

could, you know commit the worst of all

things" explained Ron then Hermione

jumped in and said "What do you mean,

commit as in to a mental ward or . . . ?"

"Harry wouldn't do that if he lov…." Snape

protested. Not knowing that Harry was

standing at the door, Harry surprised them

when he shouted in a sort-of crying tone"

you really do care Snape" then running to

him and hugging Snape finally collapsing in

Snape's arms thinking # I'm finally with the one

person I love and nothing is going to take him

away from me, not even Voldermort! # Feeling

an indescribable feeling of guilt Snape

hugged Harry and whispered so low that

only the raven haired could hear "Harry I'll

never leave you my beloved." Hearing this

Harry hugged Snape tighter and in the

embrace they had forgotten that Hermione

and Ron where in the room. "Huhm" said

Ron in a disgusted tone to try to stop the

pair from hugging. Harry, Ron and

Hermione soon left Severus so they could get

to the Griffindor tower so that they and the potions master could rest for the big day of the seventh year of each other.

Next day

The next day started with a bang, literally. In the potions lab Harry and Ron messed up on the potions assignment to clone them and created a time turning potion instead. Once the smoke cleared and Harry and Ron picked themselves off of the floor they looked around for Snape and found the Professor standing in front of them. "wow" gasped Ron; after Snape fully caught his breath he turned around and asked "what have you done now potter and weasly?" The entire class just stood there and stared at the profound professor and laughed for the teacher was turned into a teenager. Severus took one look into a mirror and fainted. After the classroom emptied and the only ones in the potions lab was Ron, Harry and an unconscious Severus, Harry ran to his loved one's side to see if he would regain consciousness when Draco walked in. "What the fcuk are you doing Potter?!" exclaimed Draco when he dropped his book bag on the floor in horror. Ron and Harry looked at Draco in surprise because it wasn't the horror of what Draco had just seen they saw, but Draco was pulling the face that only a love-struck 5-year old that just saw his one and only love in the arms of someone else. Draco picked up his book bag and ran to the nearest boy's bathroom, Ron followed to investigate.

In the bathroom

Draco yelled for everyone in the bathroom to get out and the instant that every single boy had left the bathroom, Draco fell into a heap on the floor and began to ball his eyes out. Ron walked in on him and asked him to tell him what was wrong, Draco made Ron swear on the eyes of Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell a sole unless he asked him first, and Ron swore. "how would you feel if you saw that the only one you've ever loved loving someone else?" Draco said as he tried not to start crying. "I'd feel like a fool and a bag of siht." Replied a very dumbfounded Ron. "Who is it that you're sobbing over anyway?" he finally asked, "The one that's close to you." sobbed Draco as he tried to pull himself together. Ron tried to figure out who Draco was talking about but he couldn't, then Draco explained that he was crying over Harry.

**In the Griffindor common room **

Harry and Hermione where waiting for Ron to return and tell them about who Draco was crying over and why. Then Dumbledore walked in the door and revealed that for the first time in the history of Hogwarts there was a student changing house, "there is a new student changing from Slitheren to Griffindor," Dumbledore announced, "and I want you all to treat him with respect and not hate him. Come in Draco." Everyone gasped and gave Draco a menacing stare then went back to their studying and Draco walked over to Harry and Hermione. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione and Draco looked at her and replied "other than Weasley you two are the only ones I know." No later after Draco said that Ron walked in and froze on the spot.

**Dumbledore's office**

Severus and Dumbledore where arguing over weather that the potion can be reversed and Severus thundered "this spell can not be reversed trust me I've tried." Then in an irregular burst of anger Professor Dumbledore said "fine then if it can not be reversed hen you will have to repeat your 7th year, but this time in a different house." Looking quite shocked Severus replied "can I choose the house?" "Yes of course Severus, say the name and it will be done." Relieved Albus and the minute that the conversation ended Severus cleaned out his office and went to the Griffindor common room.

In the common room:

Ron was still frozen in position that Malfoy was in the Griffindor common room. "What the fcuk are you doing here?" exclaimed Ron and Draco sat there and said "I've been moved into this house." "I think I'll go to bed." Said Hermione and just after that the door flung open and Severus walked in with Dumbledore. The room stood still and quiet, Ginny was trying to restrain herself from laughing and then the silence was broken by Albus's calm words "due to an unfortunate mishap in the potions lab professor Snape will be repeating his seventh year at Hogwarts and will be doing so in this house. Goodnight." And closed the door. Severus walked up and went to bed and soon after Harry, Draco and Ron followed. Harry was having a nightmare and awoke to Draco and Severus at his bedside, "Are you alright?" they said in unison. "yea I'm fine but Draco,


End file.
